Clark Arbaugh
The Hobgoblins of the west Chapter 1: It was a hot summer morning, two teenagers, with the ages of 13 and 15 were extremely bored. They were best friends and that particular day the 13 year old Jackson suggested for them to go on exploration of the woods, so they did. They went to the cursed forest of the west know to have all different mythical creatures, and once you enter you never come back . They went deeper and deeper into the brush until they reached a point where they had no clue where they were. They tried to find the way out but got even more lost until... whoosh! They were both unconscious laying on the floor of a mysterious den. When they slowly woke up Al(The 15 year old) only heard the mumble of some high pitched creature with the voice of fingernails scraping down a chalkboard, he was bugged by that. But all Jackson could hear was the crunch of the leaves underneath his aching body. When they were both awake a fully energized they realized they were...Hobgoblins. Chapter 2: The hobgoblins were dried up, caked in blood. Knives were scattered in this sacred den.They looked at them in questioning expression,checking out their different features. Al realized that they had three stubby fingers like thick small pencils. They had gashing wounds everywhere, there were too many to count. Al said "Looks like there was a recent war in the woods." Jackson remembered seeing trails of thick red blood in the brush. The hobgoblins started flooding into the main part of the den. In a welcoming way to the dorm. They didn't have the nicest of things but the thought it would do. Later they had dinner which was some weird slimy mixture of either fruit or to the worse, horse brains. They both were sick after dinner, they could almost feel the curdling brains squishing around in their stomachs. They went to the dorm and slept like a baby for the night... Chapter 3: The next morning they got to know the creatures better. Jackson got part of their unusual language down but Al already spoke it fluently. So later that day they had a semi-formal meeting about Jackson and Al falling into the den to introduce them to the huge crowd. Jackson looked around. He was wondering if this was the only place the hobgoblins lived. He kept on thinking. What if this is the only safe place where they can relax and let loose. The hobgoblins started pushing them up to the front. Once the meeting was over they slowly climbed back to the dorm. Close Calls Depriving for air, Jack was climbing up from a pile of bodies. Hiding from this destructive organization. His friend was dead dried up like a crisp leaf, but thank god he took out most of the creatures. He called for his mates. "Are you here?" Only 3 voices to be heard. Back to the organization. It was NEA, National Evil Alliance. He heard something weird through the walke-talke. "Screeeerereeercchhhh." Jack replied to his buddies, "Ugh, another monster got on the channel." They started to move to the next overrun capital. The gangs patrolled the lands. Marking Period 2 writing Chapter 2: Returning back to base Jack heard that noise from the walkie-talkie replay in his head. He took a nap from all the tiring fighting earlier. He woke up at 2 a.m. still hearing that noise. He was all sweaty and hot, his heart beating the speed of an F1 car. They came to check on him. He remembers getting an injection to stimulate the pain in his lower leg. His friends started to put ice on him. After the pain was gone he felt relieved and went back to sleep. A Day in the life of a Penguin So, hi. My name is flippy and I am a penguin. And I bet you are like "What do penguins do during their days?" Okay, I will tell you my daily routine. So first I wake up and get my favorite pair of clothes on. My teddy bear onesies. Don't question, they are really cool. Then I slide down the slab of ice to the kitchen to get my Fish-O's. They are totally my favorite food. I mean, what could be better than mini dead fish with cold milk? Then I get my collectors edition teenage mutant ninja penguins backpack on and head to the port to swim off to school. Ugh, school. I have the worst teachers, but I have a lot of my friends in my class. This week we are learning about the digestion system of a penguin. After the school day I go home and do my fish work. It is really boring with all the TDAs and division. After being tired from fish work I go sleep and wake up again for another day in the life of a penguin. A Day in the life of a Panda Hello human world! My name is Thomas and I am a panda. I like bamboo, leaves, and also bacon. I am a different panda. I eat bacon while most pandas don't. So I bet you are like "This panda is weird." And I am like "Yep, I know that." Then I go out in the bamboo forests to play with my friends on weekends. We play Dodgeboo, go on the panda bars, and play shoots and ladders. Get it? Shoots, like shoots of bamboo. I know, not funny. Next, I go home and eat the same meal, bamboo. Then go to school for a couple of hours. School is pretty enjoyable because we do nothing really educational. Then I go home eat dinner go to sleep and wake up for another day in the fie of a panda. Dad's bad jokes One day this ordinary kid just like you, woke up to find his dad was already up and watching the daily e7 A.M. news. He thought something was wrong so he went downstairs and his dad says "Why did the chicken cross the road?" And like any 13 year old replied with "Come on! Not that joke." His dad replied and started to laugh "To get to the other slide." Then started again, "Why did the turtle cross the road?" he said, "No, just stop." Then his dad said, "Because he was stapled to the chicken!" His dad started to chuckle and his son started to walk up the stairs furious and gloomy from all the bad jokes. Once back up to his room he went back to sleep in his warm and cozy bed. Close Calls, Chapter 3 Next day morning bells were going off with the sweet tune sounding like hummingbirds. The only thing that made it exasperating was the time was 6:30 a.m. I got my uniform on and got into the feeding chamber. It was a tube that fed us so there was no disinfecting of plates and silverware. It also saved napkins cause of the crisis of plants and trees. Then we went to the armory to get our weapons and our giant armor that looked like a giant's daily clothing. Still the music kept playing. I then got in our ships that were used to transport soldiers to were they needed help. Like a huge helicopter. I could see from the head window the NEA symbols all over the buildings like untamed ivy. It was time to unload and for blood to be shed. Marking Period 3 writing The Hobgoblins of the West: We heard a large crashing noise. They were huge bombs falling down looking like burnt up ash. Everyone died. The end Jeans Are Evil One crisp Autumn morning, I got out of bed to see no more sweatpants in my drawer. I looked in the closet. No sweet, comfortable sweatpants. I screamed and hollered "Moooommmm! Daaaaddddd!" I went into a meltdown. It was the end of the world. My mom and dad came rushing up to my attention, "Honey what is wrong?" I replied "We only have jeans!" His mom replied, "It is okay, they won't bite." He yells back, "THEY WILL! THEY ARE EVIL! They are slowly trying to take over the world one child at a time." Still his mom called back, "Just put on the jeans!" He says in prevention,"When parents aren't looking the jeans swallow children whole. No chewing, no nothing." I run downstairs to grab some candles, a violet cloth, lighter fluid, and some matches. His parents knew what he was doing. The ritual. It was dangerous, it was vicious, it was fun. I grabbed street chalk also. I hid in my bedroom over my desk drawing the most precise circle I could. Slowly connecting the perfect measurements. Then he poured lighter fluid around it to summon the jeans demon to slay him with the blade of sweatpants fibers. By the way, it was all on the cloth. For the final step he lit the circle of the jeans demon. It lit up like the flaring sun. 5 minutes later "Aghhhhhh, the power is too strong! I need to slay this evil creature." He unwinds the thread of the jeans base and he starts to cripple up. The beads of sweat drying up from the hot flames. He knew he was successful. He did it! He saved the possessions of the young children in their blue jeans, about to swallow them up. Marking Period 4 Close Calls, Chapter 4 I jump down with the parachute squad feeling the cool breeze blow my cheeks upward. I was ready. After hitting the ground with a loud,"Bang," we starting moving swiftly towards the huge building standing there like a giant, with the gap between the feet open to charge. The sliding doors opened up. I shuffled towards them. I could hear my squadron through my hi-tech earpiece. It could reach over 1 billion miles in range.I could feel dread and adrenaline flow in the air around us. The NEA wearing their swat like uniforms start to shoot. A bullet flies towards me and... Where I'm From- Two Entries I am from the swift creek Deep in the forest I am from old rickety playgrounds Rotted and infested with bugs I am from giant leaf piles And sledding in the backyard frost I am from the jacuzzi steam In the frozen winter air I am from homemade pasta With warm bread in the oven I am from the rare pink salmon Perfectly matched with creamy mashed potatoes I am from world travel Sprinkled with diverse culture I am from Italy With ghetto pizza and street soccer I am from Athletics Lacrosse leading it all I am from faceoffs And the pursuit of goals I am from Saginaw Making memories of a lifetime I am from cabins Filled with close friends I am from the Shore With Mitch and surfing I am from the FlowRider Wiping out and fries I am from the Stony Cottage In the Forest I am from the swift creek Deep In the Woods Close Calls, Chapter 5 I take a deep breath swiftly move to shelter, yet I could feel a cold thick blood trickling down my neck. I screeched in pain as I was losing blood fast. My squad looked at me and picked me up by the feet and shoulders to get me to the medical center. I could see a red line of where they have carried me from. They dropped me off in the chopper and went back to the battlefield. The pilot and I headed to the hospital as fast as lightning. When we got there a horde of doctors crowded around me. They brought me to a dimly lit room and set me down on a cushioned table. Then they painfully put a needle in my right forearm and I was out. When I woke up I had a tingling feeling in my upper neck. I felt it and there was threads, stitches. holding the flimsy skin from the wound together. Being tired and as weak as I was, I knew I wasn't ready to return to fight. It would probably take 2 weeks to heal,but I could still go fight after I have regained my health. I looked around to see more wounded patients lying in their beds. Yet, I could still feel I had abandoned my team, left them for dead. It was nausiating to think about what had happened to them. To Be Continued Category:Period Ten Category:All Students